


The World Is Just You And Me.

by abcsupercorp



Series: #HosieWritings [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x08 rewrite, Christmas Kisses, F/F, F/M, Hosie, Hosiewritings, episode rewrite, hosie kiss, josie and hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: How 2x08 should have gone.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: #HosieWritings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	The World Is Just You And Me.

Hope paces back and forth around the front of the school. Landon just confessed his love to her, and she knows it was just after he broke Josie's heart. 

"Hope, please say something." Landon says nervously. 

"What? What exactly do you want me to say?" Hope asks. "You broke Josie's heart and now you're pouring your heart out to me?" 

"I- It was not my intent to break Josie's heart." Landon says.

Hope glares at the phoenix. "Not your intent? Well, you failed at that, didn't you?" 

Landon sighs. "Okay, maybe I fucked up a little, but I can't help how I feel towards you, Hope."

"And I can't just run back into your arms like that, Landon. No matter how much I love you." Hope sighs. "I need to go." 

"Where are you going?" Landon asks. 

"To check on Josie. You know, the girl whose heart you just broke." Hope says coldly. 

"I really didn't intend on hurting Josie." Landon says. 

"Well, maybe next time you should try a little harder." Hope sighs as she walks away. 

Hope enters the school and goes upstairs, she makes her way to the twins dorm room. She knocks on the door and Lizzie opens it.

"Oh." Lizzie says coldly. "What are _you_ doing here, Mikaelson? Haven't you hurt my sister _enough_?"

"I'm not here to cause anymore pain to Josie." Hope says calmly. Knowing she probably sort of deserves an angry look or two from Lizzie. 

"Oh yeah? Well look where that got you." Lizzie bites back.

"Please, Lizzie, let me see her." Hope begs.

"Over my dead body-" Lizzie's cut off by Josie.

"Lizzie, it's okay. Let her in." Josie says. 

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asks as she turns to her sister.

"I'm sure." Josie replies.

"Fine." Lizzie says. She turns back to Hope and glares at her again. "I'll be waiting outside. If I see a single unhappy tear from my sister, I _will_ be pissed off and you _will_ deal with me." She warns as she steps out of the room. 

Hope enters the room and is quiet for a second. "Hi." She says softly.

Josie mumbles. "Hi." 

"Are you okay?" Hope asks.

Josie scoffs. "Am I okay. Seriously?" She asks. 

"Okay, so bad question." Hope says softly. "I wanted to check on you." 

"I'm so dandy, Hope." Josie says sarcastically. "I just got my heartbroken and the girl my ex boyfriend dumped me for is standing right in front of me." 

"I'm sorry, Josie." Hope says. "I didn't know he was going to do that."

"You didn't know he was going to break my heart?" Josie asks. "I find that hard to believe." 

"Please, Jo." Hope says softly. "I promise I didn't know he was going to hurt you." 

"Well, he did." Josie says quietly.

"If it does any justice, I didn't take him back." Hope tells her.

"You didn't?" Josie asks. 

Hope shakes her head. "No, I didn't. I couldn't. Not after he broke your heart."

"Why didn't you? I mean, you love him, don't you?" Josie asks her. 

"I do." Hope nods. "But, I also know that my best friend is crying her eyes out because a boy broke her heart."

"Best friend?" Josie asks.

Hope nods. "Yeah, best friend." She says softly. 

Josie smiles, and Hope smiles back. "Can I sit with you?" 

Josie nods. "Yeah, go ahead."

Hope makes her way to Josie's bed and sits down. "I really am, sorry."

"It's okay." Josie says softly. "I believe you when you said you didn't know Landon was going to break my heart." 

Hope takes Josie's hand. "I don't think I love him as much anymore."

"You don't?" Josie asks, "What do you mean?" 

Hope smiles at Josie fondly. "I love Landon, but I'm not _in love_ with him." She says. "I don't know if I was ever really in love with him." 

"Hope, I'm not too sure if I'm following." Josie says. 

"I mean, I think I'm in love with someone else. That's another reason why I can't go back to Landon." Hope says. 

"Oh, you are?" Josie asks. 

"Yeah, I am." Hope replies.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Josie asks her.

Hope smiles and laughs softly. "It's not a guy, actually. It's a girl." 

"Oh?" Josie says. "That's great."

"Yeah, and I think you know her." Hope says. 

"I do?" Josie asks, and Hope nods. "Who is it?"

Hope laughs. "I'll give you a hint."

"Okay." Josie says.

"She has brown hair,the most dreamy brown eyes I've ever looked into, and she has the cutest pout ever. She's selfless as hell, she's the nicest person ever. She has the heart of a hero. She has a heart of Gold. She's really sweet. Like, really, really sweet and she makes me melt when she does something as simple as smile or laugh. I love when she crinkles her nose when she laughs, and I love the way she giggles when she finds a corny joke funny." Hope says. "Her initials are J.S." 

"J.S.." Josie ponders for a second, eyes furrowed and a slight frown on her face. "Wait, I'm J.S." She says. Her frown quickly turns into a smile. "Are you saying you're in love with me?" 

Hope laughs and nods. "Yeah, Jo, that's exactly what I'm saying." 

"What if I told you I'm in love with you too?" Josie asks.

"It would make my heart so happy." Hope says as she smiles at Josie fondly. Her eyes filled with adoration towards Josie. Her heart beating wildly and her cheeks flushed.

Josie smiles and gently grabs Hope's hand. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson." She began. "I'm in love with you too." 

"God, I'm so happy to hear that." Hope laughs. "I love you, I love you so much. It's you, it's always been you." She says. "I've always been so in love with you." 

Josie bites her lip to hold back a smile, but her smile breaks through as her lips betray her. "Hope." 

"Yeah?" Hope says.

Josie sits closer to her. "I really want to kiss you."

Hope bites her lip. "I really want to kiss you too." She whispers. "Can I?"

Josie smiles. "Yes." She says.

Hope leans in and their lips touch. Electricity sparks throughout their veins and there's so much magic pumping through their blood. Their hearts are beating fast and the world to them just feels like it's just them. 

The door flies open. "Okay, what is going on-" Lizzie says. "Oh-" she says softly as she noticies Hope and Josie kissing. "Never mind." She says. She smiles to herself. "You got yourself a good one, Jo." 

Lizzie backs out of the room and let the two melt into their kiss. 

And to them, there was nobody else in the world. 


End file.
